


Don't Want a Lot For Christmas

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss Him You Dozy Werewolf." Said The Christmas Tree Fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want a Lot For Christmas

That song again. Stiles was going insane, every ad break morning, noon and night.  
It also happened to be Allison’s favourite song and Scott had it on the radio in the car when they were driving to school. aaargh

It probably wasn't the songs fault it was just that Stiles knew he couldn't have what he wanted for Christmas and he didn't see why everyone else should be so happy when he wasn't.

Serves me right he thought, cause all I want for Christmas is Derek fucking Hale. aaargh.

They seemed to have been dancing round each other for months but Stiles wasn't exactly experienced in flirting.  
He didn't know how to do it, basically. He never had much practice.

Girls pretty much ignored him or thought of him as their best friend and until Derek, with his brooding good looks and his muscles and that slight smile he sometimes gave, Stiles hadn't thought of being gay but now he could think of nothing else.

Derek’s face, his lips, his hot body, yearning to taste him to touch him aaargh.

For some reason Derek took his shirt off quite a lot when Stiles was about.

He wondered if he did it on purpose maybe Derek liked him too.  
Yeah right Derek was super hot why would he want Stiles.

“All I want for Christmas is you.”

He was going to have to live without TV or the internet and stop riding in Scott’s car till Christmas was over.  
Aaargh he was going insane.

Christmas wasn’t too good in the Stilinski house since his mom died.  
His dad tried but there was not much Christmas spirit.  
His mom had loved Christmas, making cookies and wrapping presents.  
This was the time they missed her most.

Stiles decided to go to the mall for a gift for his dad and maybe some decoration to cheer the place up.  
On his way there he thought about Derek’s house it probably needed cheering up too.  
Before he knew it he had driven up to the door and shouted for Derek.

He came to the door shirtless. “What the hell dude its winter.”

“I was working out, didn’t expect visitors, what do you want Stiles?”

Stiles inner voice yelled you, you, you, but his mouth said. “ I’m going to the mall for a gift for my dad and something to decorate the house I thought you might want to come.”

Derek looked at him in astonishment.

“You thought I might want to go Christmas shopping.”

Stiles blushed. “ em well yes. It’s ok, forget I was even here.”

Derek looked at the younger boy, his pale skin rosy from blushing, his eyes bright and friendly, his perfect mouth and couldn’t resist saying “Ok, come in while I have a shower and get dressed.”

 

Derek half naked had Stiles moaning inside, the thought of him naked in the shower was too much.  
Quick think of something to turn you off.

Ok Argents, Hunters, that green thing Jackson had turned into, his dad. Yep that’s the one fine now.

He looked around the room. Derek had spent some time fixing it up.  
There were a complete set of floorboards for one thing and they had been cleaned and polished.  
There was big sofa facing the fire and a rug in front of it. It would probably be cosy sitting here in front of a roaring fire.  
His brain went straight to picturing Derek naked lying on the rug with the glow from the fire spreading over him.

Argents, Hunters, Jackson, Dad, aargh.

Derek wasn’t long. He actually liked spending time with Stiles.

He didn’t seem to fear Derek at all, he stood up right in his face, he didn’t hold a grudge when Derek pushed him around a bit, just set his lips waiting for Derek to calm down.

He found being with Stiles relaxing. Stiles seemed to suck some of the anger out of Derek.  
The anger and the pain and he replaced it with calm and warmth.  
Derek wondered what it would be like to bury his face in Stiles neck and inhale his scent. How soothing would that be?

Stiles was young of course and Derek had no idea what his feelings were but he looked forward to spending time with him.

As they rode to the mall he said. “ I could do with some paint for the walls if you don’t mind?” 

“I was just thinking they could do with some paint.”

“Come over and give me a hand if you want?”

“Yeah ok.”Stiles had never painted anything in his life but seriously how hard could it be.

They got the paint first and put it in the truck.  
Then they wandered through the stores looking for what? Neither of them knew.

They got some decorations and a couple of gifts for Stiles Dad and Scott.

Derek saw Stiles looking at a game so when he walked away he bought it for him.  
He was puzzled why he did it but wanted to see the smile on Stiles face.

They bought cookies to bake and popcorn to string.  
Derek remembering the family Christmas’s he had when he was young before everything went to hell.  
They ended up buying far more than they needed but were enjoying spending time together.  
Stiles dropped Derek off and helped unload all the stuff they’d bought together with one of the trees they had gotten on the way home.

“Can’t put the tree up until I’ve done the painting can you come help tomorrow?”

Stiles was surprised and delighted that Derek wanted to spend time with him.  
He was in a happy mood when he got home and putting some cookies in to bake began decorating the tree.

When the sheriff got home the house looked and smelled great.  
Stiles had put the tree up and the decorations.  
He’d baked cookies and had a meatloaf ready for dinner.

The sheriff was impressed. He looked at Stiles “you have done really well today I’m sorry I’ve not been very good at the Christmas stuff for the past few years but I am proud of you.”

Stiles dad wanted to do something special for Christmas but needed help.

Later that night when Stiles was asleep he called Melissa. “ I need to get Stiles something good for Christmas. Something his mom would think to do. What do you do for Scott?"

" Well I still fill him a stocking, I have an old one with his name on I’ve had for years. I still put silly little gifts inside not much a cd, maybe some socks and candy that he likes."

Sheriff thought that was a great idea and next day when Stiles had gone out,he looked in the chest that he had kept of Stiles moms stuff.  
He was in luck she had kept Stiles stocking and put it away together with a photo album of the three of them from when Stiles was a baby. As the sheriff looked at the photos he had a tear in his eye. He’d put this in the stocking for Stiles on Christmas morning. 

Stiles had gone to the Hale house. Derek had begun to paint, he was wearing an old tee and some sweats. ”Hope you don’t mind getting covered in paint.”

Stiles took off his coat. “ Give me a brush and tell me what to do.”

Derek passed him a roller and a paint tray getting close enough for Stiles to see the thin sheen of sweat on his arms. He wondered what it would taste like to just lick one.

Argent, Hunters, Jackson, Dad.

Somehow they managed to get the whole room painted in a few hours.  
They were covered with paint and hot and sweaty.

Derek had covered the sofa with a sheet to keep it clean and they flopped down on it to take a breath.

Derek ran his hand over Stiles head. “ Thanks I couldn’t have done it all today without your help.”  
He ruffled Stiles hair getting paint all over it.” Oh sorry you had better have a shower and get cleaned up.”

Stiles wasn’t sure being naked around Derek was such a good idea but needed to get cleaned up and hey a dude can dream can’t he.

He was in the shower when he heard the door open and Derek’s voice. I’ve brought you a towel.”

Stiles stuck his head round the curtain to say thanks. He usually talked nonstop but at that moment he couldn’t speak, what he really wanted to say was," get in here I want you now."

Derek put the towel down and left. Today had been difficult, the more time he spent with Stiles the more he wanted to.  
Just now he’d had to force himself not to step into the shower and wash Stiles with his own hands then kiss him senseless.

When Stiles was dressed he went downstairs and found Derek in the kitchen with a beer.

“ You’d better shower too. You don’t want the paint to dry on your hair it will get all sticky.”

He couldn’t resist running his fingers through the rich dark thick waves.  
Derek was practically purring under him. Then he stood quickly and ran up the stairs.

Stiles went into the other room to see if the paint was drying and took the cover off the sofa.  
He was wondering if he should light a fire when Derek came back down.

” Thank you for today you should probably get going.”

Stiles was disappointed but not surprised. Derek most likely had better things to do than hang with him.

He went home and was pleased to see his dad looking happier. He’d brought some fried chicken home and a pie from the bakery in town. They had a good dinner together.

Next day Stiles wasn’t sure if he should go back to the Hale house and did a mental list of why he should and why he shouldn’t. This may have lasted all morning if he hadn’t received a text from Derek.

“ What time are you coming over?”

He had hardly finished reading it before he was out the door and into the truck.

”Right now.”

They spent a couple of hours putting up the tree and hanging some decorations round the room.  
They sat at the kitchen table and began stringing popcorn, Derek had put an enormous pot on the stove and it was churning out a massive amount.  
After ten minutes or so Derek said" This is gonna take ages do you want to just bring some into the other room to eat? We could watch a movie.

Stiles nodded. “ Yes. This seemed more exciting when I was five years old.” They both laughed.

They sat on the sofa. Stiles shivered, the room was freezing.” You could have lit the fire.”

“Are you cold I don’t notice it?” Derek wrapped his arm round Stiles and he could feel the heat coursing through him.  
He sat stiffly at the beginning but then couldn’t help relaxing into Derek’s side snuggling a little.

“Warmer now? Next time I’ll remember the fire.” 

Stiles was wondering about the whole next time speech but was too happy to worry.

Now if he could just stop himself lifting his head and licking Derek’s jaw that would be good.

Halfway through the movie Derek got up for some drinks but when he came back he again put his arm round Stiles.

By this time almost everything in the room was screaming silently “Kiss Him, Kiss Him.”

The sofa pillows were screaming” Kiss Him,Kiss Him.” The rug on the floor and the drapes were all screaming. “Kiss Him Kiss Him.”

The fairy on top of the tree was silently screaming.” Kiss Him you fucking dozy werewolf.” [she was a very foul mouthed fairy]

Derek, to be fair, was thinking about it but when he looked at Stiles he thought he saw a frightened look cross his face so Derek backed off.

“It’s probably time you went.”

Stiles drove home frustrated and miserable. What was Derek’s problem.

Derek went up to have a cold shower. He was there quite a while do you know how long it takes to cool down a werewolf? No me neither.

Stiles thought the evening couldn’t get any worse. Wrong.

His dad had decided they should spend more time together and had borrowed a movie for them to watch.  
It had to be that movie of course the British one with the song. Stiles was ready to poke both his eyes out and his ears.

Halfway through though he realised the truth, this was a brilliant, it was about men having to man up to get what they wanted.

He knew what he wanted he just had to go for it.  
At least he didn’t have to play the drums or stand up to the President or learn Portuguese.  
All he had to do was to tell Derek how he felt.

 

Easier said than done when the person you need to talk to has done a disappearing act.  
Three days and he had not caught a glimpse of Derek.  
He had driven to the Hale house.  
The door was unlocked but no sign of the wolf.  
He entered the room with the tree to see a single lonely present underneath it.

“Merry Christmas Stiles from Derek.”

Stiles was delighted, so what if it didn’t say love from or be signed with xxx’s Derek had bought him a gift.

He went straight to the mall. What could you get a wolf that had nothing?

He wondered when the last time was that anyone had done something nice for Derek, at holiday time or indeed at any time.  
He found a stall selling big red stockings you could get a name printed on and gave in to the urge to buy one.  
Then he wandered to the candy store for stuff to fill it with.

 

Christmas Day was good. His Dad appreciated his gift and Stiles was blown away with the stocking and the photo album.  
They enjoyed a nice dinner before the Sheriff had to go on shift.

Stiles was surprised when the doorbell rang soon after.  
There was Derek looking so fucking hot and smiling at him.

“Do you want to come over? I lit a fire.”

The room was warm and cosy a couple of lamps had been added and Derek brought a couple of drinks.

“Merry Christmas Stiles.” he handed over the gift.

“Merry Christmas Derek.”

Derek was surprised and pleased. He gathered Stiles into and hug and looked down at him.

“D, are you ever going to get to the kissing me part, because if we keep going this slow I’m gonna be twenty five before I see you naked and still a virgin at thirty."

“A virgin? You’ve never…?”

“When have I had the chance dude? I thought I was in love with Lydia until you turned up with your hotness and now I don’t want anyone else. Only you Derek.”

Derek pulled Stiles towards him smashing their lips together, and for once is wasn’t a usual first kiss where your noses don’t fit or you can’t breathe properly. It was perfect.

Derek moved to sit down and pulled Stiles onto his lap.  
This gave Stiles the perfect position to run his hands through Derek’s hair and kiss him and kiss him.

Derek ran his hands up underneath Stiles shirt tracing patterns on his back with his fingertips. Stiles was as smooth and soft as he’d pictured him. He lifted Stiles shirt to take it off, Stiles put his hand down.

“You too dude.”

Derek smiled as he stripped his shirt off.

“So every time you took you top off in front of me it was just to get my attention. You could have just asked.”

“Not every time and I was never sure you were interested in me or not.”

They kissed long hard and dirty until they were both writhing with discomfort from the tightness of their pants.  
Derek unzipped Stiles and then himself.

“Take them off.”

Stiles stood in front of Derek as he shucked off his trousers. Derek reached for him pulling him close bending forward to take Stiles hot length into his mouth.

Stiles moaned holding tight to Derek’s head as he licked and sucked. He moaned again and began thrusting into Derek’s wet willing mouth.

“Oh fuck that feels so good. I’ve never… so good… not gonna last dude… gonna come…”

He unloaded all down Derek’s throat.” Sorry sorry… I just couldn’t wait… that was so hot…”

“Stiles.”

“Stiles”

“Sweetheart”

“Sorry. Sorry, what did you call me?”

“It was that or smack you about a bit.” Derek smiled. “You don’t have to apologise it happens to everyone and it’s not like you’re only going to come once.”

“I’m not?” Stiles blushed, “Oh I’m not.” He grinned happily.

Derek pulled him down onto his lap for a hug then lay him back on the couch.  
He began kissing him again sucking his nipples and licking his throat and chest. Returning time and again to his lips.

Stiles finally realised he could touch and kiss and tease and tickle any part of Derek he wished so he did.

“Do you want me to em…?"He gestured with his hands." What you did for me?”

“When you want to, if you want to. We’re going at your pace, we stop when you say stop.”

Stiles was feeling so good he never wanted to stop.  
He bent over Derek and ran his tongue over the tip wanting to taste and touch.  
It was hotter and smoother than he expected. He wanted more.  
Thinking about what Derek had done he tried to copy it and soon had Derek moaning and thrusting and coming into his hot wet mouth.

Stiles swallowed thinking doesn’t taste as bad as I expected then smiled as Derek pulled him up to kiss him again.

Derek pulled a throw from the back of the couch over them so Stiles wouldn’t get cold.

They lay talking and kissing and maybe they dosed off for a while.

“That first day I came over I fantasised about you naked on the rug in front of the fire.”

“Would you like that. Me taking you right there on the rug. Or would you like to go upstairs?”

“I would like it here It’s hot and well hot.” Stiles reached for a kiss.

“It may not be erm sometimes the first time is not erm good.” Derek kissed him back and caressed him gently.

“I trust you and I really really want you so can we cut the excuses.” Stiles dragged Derek down onto the rug and pulled him on top. “Now you need to tell me what to do.”

“How about I show you instead.” Derek kissed and licked every inch of Stiles until he was moaning with need.  
He used his fingers and his tongue to open Stiles up then very slowly he slid inside. 

“You feel so good Stiles hot and tight.”

“Oh fuck this feels so good. We could have been doing this for weeks if you hadn’t been such a…. Oh yeah D harder.”

Derek shook and shuddered as he reached the edge and took Stiles over with him.

They lay back exhausted reaching for each other, holding and kissing.

“Best Christmas present ever.”


End file.
